1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to near field communication, and more specifically, to interaction with a machine readable communication tag.
2. Background
While wireless communication devices (WCDs) were perhaps viewed by many as a luxury when first introduced into the marketplace, they are today viewed by our society as very important, useful, and convenient tools. A large segment of society now carries their wireless communication devices with them wherever they go. These devices include, for example, mobile telephones. Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop/notebook computers, and the like. The popularity of these devices and the ability to communicate wirelessly has spawned a multitude of new wireless systems, devices, protocols, etc. Consumer demand for advanced wireless functions and capabilities has also fueled a wide range of technological advances in the utility and capabilities of wireless devices. Wireless communication devices not only allow voice communication, but also facilitate messaging, multimedia communications, e-mail, Internet browsing, and access to a wide range of wireless applications and services.
More recently, manufacturers have begun to incorporate various devices for providing enhanced functionality in a WCD (e.g., hardware components and software for performing close-proximity wireless information exchanges). Sensors and/or scanners may be used to read visual or electronic information into a device. A transaction may involve a user holding their WCD in proximity to a target, sweeping the device over a tag or document, etc. Machine-readable technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID), Infra-red (IR) communication, optical character recognition (OCR) and various other types of visual, electronic and magnetic scanning are used to quickly input desired information into the WCD without the need for manual entry by a user.